Caramel
by covertoperative456
Summary: Inspired by Lloyd's song Caramel. Cammie is just an average college girl. Well, in apperance. When she meets a hot, flirty, cocky green-eyed hood boy at the coffee shop in Downtown Atlanta she has a boyfriend. But when they cross paths again, Cammie is single. Will she be willing to give into her desires for this dangerous hood boy? Who knows... Rated T for language.
1. Green-Eyed Stragers and Wine Stains

**Chapter One**

**Cammie's POV**

"Hey, Josh."

_"Hey, babe. I got held up at the library, sorry. Can I meet you at the coffee shop in 30?"_

I grimaced at the mention of the coffee shop but responded calmly. "Sure, no problem."

_"Alright, I'll see you there."_

"Bye,"

Pressing the red "END CALL" button, I sighed and dragged myself off of the couch and switched off the movie I'd been watching. Walking to my room, I slipped out of my sweats and into black skinny jeans paired with a slightly oversized red sweater. Untangling my hair from it's messy bun, I tied it into my usual dutch braids and let the two long braids fall to my waist. My hands reached for my white beanie and grabbed my makeup bag in the process.

Slowly and precisely, I applied a layer of eyeliner and mascara with slightly gold eyeshadow and light concealer, dark red lipstick sliding over my lips. My small silver hoop earrings slipped into my ears and my silver chain necklace along with an identical gold one clasped around my neck. I put on my bracelet, the one Josh had gifted me that had a letter J hanging off of it, and slipped into my high heeled boots.

Deciding I looked decent, I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and stepped out of my room. Walking through the main area of our penthouse, I saw Liz studying at the breakfast nook, Macey yelling at someone over the phone, and Bex attempting to make cookies at the island.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to meet Josh. Be back in a bit." I said, grabbing my keys from the hook by the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun. But not too much!" Liz called, barely looking up from her notes.

"Cool, mate. Go out on the town and burn it down, or whatever it is you bloody Americans say." Bex spoke.

"See you!" Macey exclaimed. "And don't ruin that top! I want to borrow it!"

I laughed at them, pressing the button to the elevator. "Bye guys. Don't explode anything until I get back."

The elevators doors opened and then closed as I stepped inside. Pressing the button for the main floor, I hummed along to the background music before stepping out into the vast space of the lobby of our dorm building.

It was just one of the regular GSU dorm towers, but with Macey's dad being a senator, he had a penthouse built for us on the top floor.

Once I exited the building, I walked into the parking garage next door, soon finding my baby- a 1968 camaro in blue. Expensive car, but one of my best friends is rich and just happens to love buying random shit to piss off her parents.

I climbed into my car and swerved out of the garage onto the busy streets of Downtown ATL. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I passed buildings covered with graffiti and guys giving me interested looks as they smoked on corners with their friends. I kept repeating in my head, _just breathe, Cammie. Breathe._

I arrived at the coffee shop soon enough and quickly climbed out of my car, walking into the building.

Deciding to order a frappe while I waited for Josh, I got in line and looked around aimlessly, occasionally looking at my car outside the window to make sure it was okay, until it was my turn.

Ordering the new Oreo Frappucuinno, I began to pull out my wallet and a voice said, "I've got it,"

Before I could protest, the guy handed the cashier a 20 dollar bill and said, "Make that two Oreo Frappes, keep the change."

We stepped aside to wait, and as we did so I thanked him.

"Oh, it was no problem."

We stood in silence until I surveyed him. He wore loose put nice fitting jeans and a t-shirt that read, "Blackthorne Institute," a leather jacket covering his arms. He had broad shoulders and a strong build, was tall too. About 6'3. His sharp jawline defined his features nicely along with bright, captivating green eyes and shaggy, curly brown hair. He was about my age, maybe a year or two older. I had to admit that he was good looking, but by the way his sneakers were worn and the way he made sure to watch everything and keep an eye out for his car outside, I knew he wasn't your average college guy. In other words, he was nothing like Josh.

No, this guy...this guy was from the hood.

It made me tense slightly as memories came flooding through my head.

I guess he had taken my surveying him the wrong way because he smirked and asked, "You like what you see?"

_Hmm. Arrogant. Typical._

I smiled in slight amusement. "Not really, just trying to figure you out." Just as I finished speaking, the cashier came with our drinks.

We both smiled politely and thanked him before stepping back to let others pass.

I glanced at my watch then to the door and back.

"Waiting for someone?" The green-eyed, potentially dangerous stranger asked.

Nodding, my eyes were drawn to him again. "Yeah, my boyfriend, actually." And at that very moment, the bells on the door sounded as Josh walked in. "And there he is now. Thank you, again."

And with that parting statement, I walked over to Josh and kissed him before we left. However, I couldn't help but look back once more at the green-eyed stranger, who was waving at me through the window. I smiled at him politely.

Then, Josh and I sped off in my car and all was forgotten.

* * *

When I got back home from dinner with Josh, the girls were all watching an old Avengers movie in the living. And honestly since it was up my alley, I joined them.

"How was it?" Liz asked.

I shrugged. "It was fine. Weirdest thing happened at the coffee shop, though."

Bex sat up. "What happened?"

"I was getting ready to pay for my drink when some random guy paid for me. We didn't make small talk or anything but by observing him I found out that he's from _you know where _and he's arrogant. Probably because he's aware of how good looking he is, but yeah. It was really weird." I reached forward to grab a Hershies bar from their bowl of snacks.

"He finds you attractive." Macey said without missing a beat.

I almost choked on my chocolate. "I'm sorry?"

"He finds you attractive." She repeated. "It's as simple as that."

"I don't understand how that is simple, but whatever. I have class in the morning so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night!" They chorused as I walked away.

Climbing into bed, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain green eyed stranger.

* * *

It was nearly two weeks later when Josh and I were going to celebrate our 1 year anniversary.

I was in a rush because I had fallen asleep during a movie and missed my alarm.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, parting my washed hair into its usual dutch braids. I put on my usual makeup, just with blue eyeshadow this time, and slipped into a dress that was sleeveless and white on the bodice but flowed out at my waist with royal blue. The front came to just above my knees, the back going a little farther. Pairing it with simple black heels and sliding on my bracelet, I grabbed my purse and my phone and went to the elevator.

"Bye! I'll be back- actually, wait, I probably won't, so see you tomorrow!" I called to the girls.

Macey poked her head out of her room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That isn't much, Macey!"

"I know!" She called back in a teasing tone.

I laughed before the elevator doors closed between us. I pressed the button for Josh's floor and soon appeared on that level.

Walking a few doors down, I came to his and knocked lightly.

The door opened a few seconds later to reveal my boyfriend clad in jeans and white button-down.

"You look amazing." He said before kissing me lightly and closing the door behind me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I sat my purse on the counter in the small kitchenette where he had set up stools and dinner plates, most likely ordered from somewhere because neither of us can cook.

Josh handed me a glass of red wine and smiled at me. We made small talk over dinner and the same during drinks, until I dropped the bomb.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. It's serious."

He put down his drink and turned to me. "Okay, what's up?"

I took another swig of wine before composing myself enough to say. "I-I found my birth mother."

It was silent for a few moments.

"What?" He whispered.

"I found my mom." I said quietly as tears filled my eyes.

"W-well where is she?" Josh asked, still shaken.

I lay my hands on my knees in anticipation. "She runs a boarding school in Virginia, so...um, well you know the McHenry's are my parents for all intensive purposes? And the Baxters if anything were to happen to Mr. And Mrs. McHenry? I cleared everything up with them and I was planning to go see her soon. Like, during November and December? She wants to see me on my birthday and during the holidays so we figured I could stay for the month and a half, as long as I cleared up everything here..."

"You're leaving?" His voice suddenly rose.

I jumped at the sudden change. "Yes, but not fore-"

"You're leaving!" Josh yelled. "Do you know how fair away Virginia is? What about me, huh? You're going to be gone for nearly two months and just forget about me!?"

I was scared and surprised. He'd never yelled at me like this. "I'm going to be back, and we can call. I really don't see the probl-"

"That's never going to work! What if you end up staying longer? Long distance never works! You're just going to leave and forget I ever existed! So you know what? It's me or her."

It was silent before I hissed, "_What?_"

"Me or her, Cammie. You have to choose."

"You asshole!" Suddenly, I was the one yelling.

"Wow, so I'm the asshole." He rolled his eyes.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell yeah, you are. I find my birth mother and decide I want to see her for a month or two and you give me an ultimatum." I glared at him. "If you're not an asshole, I don't know who is."

"And how the fuck was that an ultimatum?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're making me choose between my family or you!"

"Well, you're trying to leave me!"

I laughed but there was no humor. "And you think I won't come back?"

Josh said nothing, but the look of anger on his face said it all.

I nodded, picked up my glass full of wine and threw it at his feet where it shattered and caused the liquid to spill. "We are done, Abrams. So fucking done." I tore the J bracelet from my wrist and threw it in the spilled wine.

He just stared at me, his face full of hurt and anger.

I picked up my purse and walked towards the door, slamming it behind me and making sure the whole floor heard me when I yelled, "Fuck you, Josh!"

I didn't take the elevator like I usually would. Instead, I took the stairs up, taking them two at a time. I ignored the tears as they streamed down my cheeks.

When I threw open the stairwell door of the penthouse rather than coming through the elevator, the girls who were now watching something or other on Netflix, snapped in my direction. When they saw me with wine staining the end of my dress and tears streaming down my cheeks, mascara following the trail, they ran toward me just as I broke and curled into a balls sobbing until my lungs gave out.


	2. A Drink Named After Me?

**Chapter Two**

**Cammie's POV**

I spent that weekend eating my weight in ice cream and bingeing Gilmore Girls.

I swear I never left that couch once. The girls refilled my snacks for me and the maids Macey had hired made my meals, I slept on that couch which was wrongfully more comfortable than my mattress, and no one forced or asked me to move. That was my weekend.

When Monday came around and classes started, I simply showered, slipped into some leggings and a sweater with worn sneakers, my hair in its usual dutch braids before heading off. Every day. For three weeks. It was eat. Class. Sleep. Repeat.

I'd sent an email to my mom telling her what had happened. She felt that Josh had handled it terribly and that she understood. It was only August, so I had a while before I would go to Virginia, but she promised she would keep in touch.

It wasn't until the beginning of the fourth week that someone decided things needed to change.

I was sleeping on the couch when I got a hot, burning liquid dumped on top of me.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, jumping up.

My eyes rose to see Liz, Macey, and Bex, who had an empty bucket in her hand.

When I looked at her like she was insane, she just said, "Get your bloody ass off the couch."

"You have cried, binged, lounged around, and eaten all of our ice cream for weeks! It's time you fix this, Cam." Liz told me.

Macey nodded. "So what he's an asshole? There are so many other guys in the world. Like maybe that green-eyed stranger from the coffee shop."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

She shrugged. "Just saying. But seriously. You are an amazing, funny, smart- I mean, come on, 4.5 GPA -beautiful, kind, and loving girl that does not need a guy, let alone Joshua Abrams, to make her feel good about herself. So get up, shower, and get dressed for a bar. Because that's where we're going."

"I love you guys, but-"

"Now!" They ordered.

I jumped and put my hands up in surrender, walking towards my room.

When the door shut behind me, I leaned on it and squeezed my eyes shut.

_They're right. Come on, Cam. You're better than this. You can't live on that couch forever._

Sighing and nodding determinedly, I pulled myself up and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair for the first time in weeks. When I got out, I braided my hair in dutch braids as usual and brushed my teeth twice. Drying off, I slipped into high waisted black skinny jeans with a sparkly royal blue crop top. I tied a blue flannel around my waist and slid in small diamond earrings, along with my chain necklaces. Slipping into my high heeled boots, I did my usual makeup but with blue eyeshadow and when I decided I looked decent, I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room.

I nodded at them when I saw them all standing there dressed. "You guys ready?"

They turned when they heard my voice.

Bex smirked, Liz looked impressed, and Macey nodded.

"I approve." She said. "Now, let's get out of here."

We made sure we had everything we needed and headed to the elevator. Walking to the parking garage, we climbed into Macey's Mercedes and were off. We drove through downtown ATL singing along to the radio and laughing at things on the internet. It was the most fun I'd had in weeks.

But then we passed a wall covered in graffiti, a familiar coffee shop, damaged houses and guys smoking outside.

"Macey? Where the _hell _are we going?" I demanded, my fists clenching and unclenching.

"Just a simple bar. We have to pass through here to get there." She replied from the driver's seat.

"Relax." Liz soothed as my breaths started to speed up and my body started to shake.

"Cammie?" I heard Bex's voice. "Calm down. It'll be fine. We'll only be here for a moment. The place we're going is cool. They have nice drinks and are popular. As long as things go well, nothing will be remotely similar to what you went through before."

I began to calm my breathing just as we pulled up in front of a nice looking building. It was nothing like the ones surrounding it. The walls were made of nice stone and brick. There was a small parking lot and cars parked on the street. A neon green sign above the large steel doors read, "_Zach__'s_".

It looked nice and the bouncer at the front door was reasonably serious about his job.

Parking the car and making sure the alarm was on, we walked up to the door. Flashing our IDs (real, thank you very much), we waltzed right in.

Instantly, the exciting sounds of party music hip hop and pop alike along with the smell of scotch and tequila. It was inviting, to say the least. Especially to me, considering I'd spent the last month on a couch.

A song the girls liked came on and they looked at me with reluctant but pleading eyes.

I laughed and waved them away. "Go ahead, I'm going to get a drink." They ran toward the dance floor and I walked toward the bar counter. Before I even sat down, my eyes landed on a familiar figure and captivating green eyes.

Smiling, I walked faster toward his section and sat directly in front of him when I got there. That got me a lot of glares from other girls, but I didn't care much. "Hey, stranger. Never got to pay you back for buying my drink."

The figure straightened before turning around, a smirk on his unbelievably attractive face. "Ah, Oreo Frappe. You remember me."

"Touché. I have a name, you know." I leaned on the counter.

"Same to you. Zachary, Goode. Zach, at your service." He held out his hand over the countertop.

I shook it, nodding. "Cameron Morgan. Cammie."

Zach grinned, his chocolate brown curls falling into his eyes. "Well, _Cammie_, can I get you anything?"

"Hmm..." I glanced at the menu above his head before shrugging, flashing him my ID. "Surprise me. As long as it's strong."

He glanced at my ID then back at me, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him, annoyed. "Yes, I look like I'm 16. I am 22, thank you very much. Born on November 19th, 1998."

"Okay, okay," Zach smirked.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So," He began a conversation as he pulled out bottles and mixed liquids together, flipping them to show off. "Tell me. How did a girl like you- college student, smart, beautiful, kind, well-raised-"

I blushed at everything until he got to "well-raised", where I had to hold back an ironic snort.

"-end up here, at a bar, in the hood, talking to a broke low life? I would've figured you'd be at the Brazilian restaurant across the city with that boyfriend of yours." Zach looked down at me. I both hated and liked his height. Hated because he made me look tiny, liked because...let's face it...it's attractive!

"Uh, well that relationship is over," I stated matter-of-factly, annoyance in my tone.

"No," He said, pausing.

I nodded, smiling a bit at his disbelief. "Yes, actually."

"No way," He breathed. A small laugh sounded from him that got more obnoxious, but in a good way, by the second.

Oddly enough, I ended up laughing with him. For some reason, the aspect of my breakup was now a lot more amusing.

"Oh my god," Zach got out. When we composed ourselves, he said, "Come on. What did the little bitch do to you?"

I sat up my seat. "He gave me an ultimatum. Made me choose between getting to know my mom or him."

His eyes widened as he poured my drink into a glass. I noticed there was a second and he poured some into there too. "Seriously? Okay, I need context here."

A laugh escaped from my throat. "You sound like my friends."

Zach shrugged.

"Okay, um well, it was our anniversary and-"

"Whoa, you broke up on your anniversary? That is fucked up."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, we had a great time just eating dinner in his dorm, and I decided to tell him that I found my birth mom. And he's like so shocked. And so I told him that since she wants to see me for the holidays and my birthday, that I would leave early November and not come back until late December or early January. And he got pissed because since my mom is all the way in Virginia, he thinks I won't come back. Then he said, 'You have to choose. Me or her.'"

Zach raised his eyebrows at me. "And I'm assuming you made the right choice?"

I scoffed as he finished making my drink, keeping the second glass for himself. "Of course. I'm not giving up my family for him. That's just bullshit."

We were silent for a moment before I said, "What about you? You don't seem like your typical hood boy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have good manners, you speak in correct grammar. You know how to keep it in your pants and you dress properly. You own this place- your name is on the sign out front -and you obviously don't walk around with a gun in front of your jeans. Plus, you actually use a belt for its purpose instead of leaving your pants hanging halfway down your ass. What's your 'story'?"

Zach shrugged. "Nothing interesting. Was born here. Mom a gangster, shot and killed. Stepdad a gangster, shot and killed. Dad a businessman, found me when I was 14 brought me to live with him and my sister. He sent me to a good school. He even paid for me to go to GSU but my first week there, a couple of guys showed up and tried to kill me over some money my mom lost for them before she died. GSU decided I was a danger and kicked me out. An old friend of my dad's and my sister gave me this place and helped me get it up and running so that I could at least survive. Now I'm 24, living in a house 3 miles away from here, and talking to you. That's the most interesting thing you'll get out of me."

"That fucking sucks. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He assured me it was fine and brought my hand back to my side. "It's whatever. We're all messed up one way or another right? We just gotta get by and live our lives as best we can."

"Cheers to that." Zach raised his glass and clinked it against mine, and we both took a sip.

"Whoa," I said after I swallowed. Pointing to the glass, my lips formed the words, "That is so good. What the hell is that?"

Zach laughed. "That, dear Cameron, is Hennesy, Scotch, some tequila and a splash of lemon juice. Not on the menu, but I thought I could treat you."

A smile crawled across my face. "Well, treated me you have, Zachary. And does this wonderful concoction have a name?"

"I don't know. I've never made it more than once before this, and that was just for me and my sister. Maybe I could name it the...Cameron." Zach looked at me with a twinkle in his green eyes. They sparkled like water in a forest creek, or like the ocean during sunset.

I burst out laughing. "Did you just say you could name a drink after me? That's a good one, I'll give it to you."

"I'm not joking." He shook his head at me with a smirk. Leaning across the counter, he got so close to me I could feel his warm breath on my face. His eyes locked with my and those green orbs just continued to stare into my blue ones. One of his hands crept closer to mine. His eyes flickered to my lips. "Your eyes have golden specks in them, you know."

All of the breath left my lungs. I couldn't tear my eyes from his. "Thanks for noticing. A drink named after me wouldn't be that bad, actually." I whispered. "God, you're eyes are insanely green."

I barely noticed his smirk. "Thanks for noticing."

The corner of my lips pulled up in a shaky smile. "No problem."

Just when I thought we couldn't get any closer he-

"Cammie!"

Zach growled, a simple "fuck" slipping past his lips. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

Turning, I tilted my head. "Liz, what-"

"I need help getting these two in the car."

Clearly, I'd been talking to Zach for a lot longer than expected because both Macey and Bex, who have high alcohol tolerance, were completely wasted.

"Shit." I murmured. Whirling back toward Zach, my eyes widened in apology. "I'm so sorry. I have to get them home."

"It's fine. I'll see you around?" He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

I nodded, smiling. "Definitely. Oh yeah," I threw my head back and chugged the rest of my drink before sliding the empty glass across the counter, where it was caught by his hand. "Thanks for the drink. I expect to see the Cameron on that menu the next time I'm here, Goode." Giving him a playful pointed look, I grabbed Bex from falling.

"Sure thing, Miss Morgan." Zach mock saluted me.

I laughed. "See you."

He waved.

We were almost to the door when I heard, "Cammie!" as a hand grabbed my waist.

I turned and looked up into insanely bright green eyes and a friendly face.

"678-576-9087," Zach said. "Call me."

And then Liz dragged me out the door and he was gone.


	3. Atlanta Breakfast Club

**Chapter Three**

**Cammie's POV**

I was sitting at the breakfast nook, sipping a cup of coffee as my eyes read the words of the book in front of me. I was dressed in grey high waisted skinny jeans and a white cable sweater. My hair was in its usual dutch braids and a bowl of fruit sat on my left.

I'm not typically an early riser, but I was waiting for the one person in that penthouse that was. When I heard the soft footsteps and quiet creaking of the door, I knew she was awake.

"Hello, Elizabeth," I said as she stepped into the room, not looking up from my book.

Liz jumped, grabbing hold of the wall for support. "Cammie, my gosh you scared me. What are you doing up so early?" She walked into the kitchen and began to make herself some hot chocolate.

"Oh, just this and that." I closed my book and walked into the kitchen, leaning on the island. "Elizabeth?"

She giggled softly. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

I ignored and question and continued. "You saw something last night, correct?"

Liz was silent for a moment, finally seeing what I was getting at. "I saw a lot of things last night. You'll have to be more specific."

"Hmm, let's see. Green eyes, curly brown hair, strong build. All belonging to a bartender that I got really cozy with. Does that ring a bell?"

She swallowed some hot chocolate. "Maybe."

"Right, of course. Elizabeth, I would appreciate it if none of this was mentioned to our friends."

Lizzie gasped. "I can't keep a secret from them!"

My demeanor broke. "Liz, please. They are going to grill me so much if they find out and I can't handle that right now. Maybe in like, a week, we could tell them. Just please do this for me just this once. Please?" I begged.

She sighed. "Fine. But just this once."

* * *

Liz lasted two days.

48 hours later, I covered my ears as I heard squeals for the 10th time that morning.

After Liz blurted out what she had seen out of guilt and desperation, I was giving the girls the play by play on my convo with Zach from the moment I spotted him at the bar to him giving me his number which I had memorized. I made sure to include that Zach is, in fact, the guy from the coffee shop. And all three of them were totally ecstatic, but for completely different reasons.

"He named a drink after you!" Bex exclaimed.

"The way he looked into your eyes!" Liz swooned.

"He called you beautiful and smart!" Macey squealed.

I shook my head at them. "Liz, why are you freaking out? You saw the whole thing."

"Actually, I only saw the part where he almost kissed you." She said.

"We're not talking about that, right now." Mace sighed, rolling her eyes. "We are talking about the very hot guy that bought you a frappe and called you beautiful and smart."

"That named a drink after you." Bex reminded her.

"And looked endlessly into your eyes," Liz added.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I think you're forgetting the part where he called my name and grabbed my waist and told me his number!" Now I was excited.

Macey sighed again. "We aren't forgetting it. We're ignoring it because he didn't put it in your phone or write it on something. He just told you assuming you'd remember."

"Who said I don't remember?"

They were all silent.

"Cameron..." Liz started quietly.

"Did you really, actually, and completely..." Bex continued.

"Memorize his phone number?" Macey finished.

"Okay, you guys have to stop doing that. It's creepy." My eyes widened.

They stood abruptly. "Did you or did you not memorize the phone number!?"

"Whoa, geez chill. And yes, I did." The last part was said with a bit of pride if I do say so myself.

They turned to each other and squealed again.

"It's been two days, right?" Macey asked.

I nodded.

"Great! That means you can call him now!"

"What?" I asked. "No way. I have class soon and he probably doesn't remember I exist."

Bex tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. "You do realize he remembered you weeks after he paid for your latte?"

I sighed. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope," Lizzie said.

"Alrighty then. Someone hand me my phone."

Seconds later, my phone was in my hand and I was dialing his number.

678-576-9087

"She really does remember," Bex whispered.

I reluctantly pressed the green call button.

It only rang twice before we heard, _"Zach Goode. Who is this?"_

The girls squealed and I couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto my face as I shushed them.

_"What the hell?"_

I giggled slightly. "Zach, it's me, Cam."

_"Oh, hey."_

"Yeah, sorry about that. My friends are being _nosy._" My eyes narrowed playfully at them as I backed away into my room.

I heard Zach chuckle slightly. _"Well, I expected no less__."_

"Soo..." I drew out the word.

_"Soo...?"_ He prompted.

I laughed. "I don't fucking know, that's why I said 'so' in the first place."

Zach laughed too. _"Why don't we meet somewhere?"_

My shoulders shrugged. "I'm cool with that. I have class in two hours, though."

_"Alright, where?"_

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere for breakfast?"

_"I'm cool with that. Atlanta Breakfast Club?"_

A smile broke out on my face. "Cool. I'll meet you there."

_"See you."_

And he ended the call.

I jumped up and down before running back into the living room to where the girls were. "I'm meeting him for breakfast. I am _meeting _him for _breakfast!_"

They jumped up and down with me and we giggled like 6th grade all over again.

"Okay, we have work to do." Macey reminded us.

And with one look from her, Bex and Liz were shoving me back towards my room.

Macey sent me to the shower. And after taking a quick one and doing my usual dutch braids, Bex sat me down to do my makeup while Liz and Mace picked an outfit.

I ended up wearing eyeliner, slightly gold eyeshadow, concealer, and semi-matte pink lipstick.

Macey and Liz had settled on black ripped skinny jeans and a slightly oversized cropped blue hoodie. They had me wear my chain necklaces with my diamond earrings and my hightop blue converse for shoes.

Looking in the mirror, I posed so Macey could get a picture before grabbing my bag and running toward the elevator.

"I'll be back after lunch. I'll update you guys on every second. But I gotta go. Love you!" Then the elevator doors closed and I was on my own.

* * *

Just as I was about to open the door to Atlanta Breakfast Club, a hand grabbed the handle and slid it open for me.

"Oh, thank-" Looking up, my eyes connected with familiar green orbs. I smiled. "Why thank you, Zachary."

"Any time, Cameron. After all, chivalry isn't dead yet." He smirked.

He was dressed nicely in jeans and a white holely t-shirt, a leather jacket too, with worn sneakers on his feet. His hair was messy, but in a good way, as if he had just rolled out of bed, and we were so close I could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. The whole rugged player look was underrated, probably because most people couldn't pull it off, but it looked great on him.

I laughed. "No, it is not."

We walked inside and got a table near the window, Zach sitting across from me.

It was silent as we looked over the menus. Zach's foot tapped endlessly on the tile floor, along with his fingers on the table. His eyes looked around aimlessly, often lingering on me.

I looked up at him over my menu. "You nervous, Goode?"

**Zach's POV**

I was walking to the Atlanta Breakfast Club when I saw her. She was wearing simple ripped jeans and a blue hoodie with converse, but she looked amazing. Her hair was in two braids, as always, and she walked carefully, watching all of her surroundings.

My feet carried me to the restaurant faster, and just as she reached to open the door, I grabbed the handle instead.

Cam began to thank me, but then she looked up and her eyes connected with mine. Her breathtaking, sapphire blue eyes. The golden specks twinkled in the sunlight. The blue of them seemed to match the chilly temperature of the fall air. Still, the warmth of her being so close to me matched the warmth of happiness and kindness in her eyes.

Her smile made the whole scene brighter as she playfully said, "Why thank you, Zachary."

I smirked and replied, "Any time, Cameron. After all, chivalry isn't dead yet."

Cammie surveyed me and laughed. "No, it is not."

We walked inside and found a table near one of the windows.

I had to admit that I was kind of uneasy. It had been years since I had done anything that resembled a date. Now I was sitting in front of a beautiful girl that I hardly knew yet was attracted too, and silently freaking the fuck out. My foot tapped on the floor, and my fingers bounced on the table. My eyes moved around the room, often resting on Cammie for a few moments.

Suddenly, those warm yet chilled sapphire eyes snapped up to meet mine over the menu. With her long eyelashes and the deepness of her eyes and the intensity she gazed at me with, I was instantly breathless.

"You nervous, Goode?"

I smirked shakily. She really was observant. "Would you judge me if I said I was?"

A small smile graced her face as she set down her menu."Nope. You're not the only one that's nervous, you know."

"There is no way you are nervous right now."

Cammie laughed a bit. "Oh, I am. I'm just better at hiding my emotions than you are."

"Oh really?" A small smirk lifted my lips.

"Mhm." She hummed. "I've had a lot of practice."

"Why?"

"That's..." For the first time, her eyes trailed around the room and I knew I shouldn't have asked. "A story for another time."

It was silent for a while as the waiter came and we both ordered chicken and waffles before Cam spoke again.

"So, Zach, tell me something." She crossed her arms and leaned forward onto the table.

I shrugged, leaning forward as well. "What do you wanna know?"

"Maybe the basics- favorite food, favorite drink, birthday, hopes, dreams. You know, the works."

"Alright well, my favorite food is anything Italian. Favorite drink...probably Cameron." I smirked knowingly. Cam snorted slightly, which was admittedly cute. "My birthday is on July 12th. And as for hopes and dreams...I haven't really dreamed or hoped much. I mean, I've always wanted to get out of this place, _especially _the hood, because, let's face it, this city has some fucking issues."

She laughed as if she knew exactly what I meant.

"I want to do something with my life like maybe start another bar, settle down with a beautiful girl and take my life from there."

Cammie smiled. That smile was contagious."That's nice. Well, I hope you get there one day."

"Me too. So, what about you?"

"Hmm, I don't really know. My favorite food is probably anything spicy or sweet, and my favorite drink is probably Cameron as well." We both had to bite back a smile at that. "My birthday is on November 18th, a day before my father's."

I smirked, but this time it was more of a smile. "That's cool. It's coming up, too. I'll have to remember that."

Cam laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure. And hopes and dreams...I'm unsure. I haven't had much time to hope or dream. But if there was something I wanted above all else, it would probably be to travel with my friends and family. I've never..." She paused, unsure how to say what she was going to. Either that, or she was figuring how much to say. "I grew up mostly orphaned. I didn't know who my mom was and my dad died when I was very young. I've never had many friends or family and the ones I do have, have been with me for years and I love them. But I've never had the chance to go anywhere with anyone, you know? Been in this damned city my whole life. So, yeah, I want to travel."

"Yeah," I nodded. I could relate. "That's on my bucket list somewhere."

She laughed and we continued to talk as we ate. Turns out, we had a lot in common. We both loved music and drinks, along with movies and TV in general. Plus, we both agreed that waffles are better than pancakes. I learned that she was majoring in criminal justice. She wanted to be a detective. I could imagine it. I could imagine a lot of things.

Because I've never had much, I've always appreciated what I do have, but I always wanted more. In music and from anyone in the hood that actually gave a shit about a poor old white boy with dead parents, I learned that if you had love, platonic or otherwise, you had everything. Nothing else mattered if you had someone to love or someone to love you. I've never had family, and I haven't had more than one serious relationship, and that was in high school, so love was never an option for me unless it came to my sister, who I didn't meet until I was 14. Because of this, I've had a tendency to imagine how things would be with a person once I start to have feelings for them.

As fucking annoying as it was considering I had just met her, I started imagining a relationship with her as we talked.

I could imagine us watching movies on my couch, or reading by the fireplace. I could see us drinking at the bar, selling bottles of Cameron for the price of champagne and making tens of thousands. I could see her solving case after case with her detective work and coming home to me every night when she could have anyone in the world.

_Dammit, Zach. Stop. You just met her. You shouldn't be thinking this way._

I had to drag myself out of my fantasy before I got lost in my head. Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Shit. I have class in 30 minutes and I usually help the professor set up before we start. I'm so sorry, I have to go." Cammie's eyes were wide and apologetic as she gathered her things.

"No, it's fine. I have nothing to do, why don't I walk you?" I offered, not wanting to part so soon.

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to. Come on."

She sighed, smiling a bit. "Okay."

I paid for the food- of course, she protested, but I paid for both of us anyway -and soon we were walking the streets of downtown toward one of GSU's buildings. We talked as we walked, arriving there in 15 minutes. It seemed like no time. My smirk had been gone for an hour, replaced by an unbelievably rare smile.

When we stepped inside the building, Cammie turned to me.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks for walking me here."

I shrugged. "It was no trouble."

"Well, I'll see you later, yeah?" With that, she turned to walk off. But before she could, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

She didn't slam against me, but her body was pressed tightly against mine, and I definitely wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

A little laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Yeah, you're not getting away from me that easily." I smiled at her.

Cam giggled again and rolled her eyes.

One of my hands gripped her waist while the other held her hand. Her left hand rested around my neck.

We were silent for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the closeness. We ignored anyone that walked by because, in all honesty, we didn't give a shit.

Her breaths were heavy as she said, "I really have to go now."

I nodded. My eyes stayed focused on hers a moment more before I leaned forward, closing the minuscule space between us. My lips touched hers softly, yet hungrily. Her hand tightened around my neck, fingers reaching up to play with the curls there as she opened her mouth to me. She stepped up on her tiptoes and I pulled her closer if that were possible. The kiss was slow and long, soft and sweet. It was amazing. I could taste the sweet syrup from the waffles but also taste her. Everything I felt and tasted and craved...it was all just openly and completely...Cammie. As she breathed in, I breathed out. It was as if we were one unit instead of two, breathing the same air and soaking each other up. I didn't want it to end.

But of course, it did.

She had a fucking class to get to and I had a bar to run.

When we pulled back, we were breathing heavily as we held each other, foreheads pressed together. Her captivating blue eyes stared into mine. It was endless, that deep blue sea. I couldn't help getting lost in those golden specks.

"Call me?" I whispered pleadingly.

"Definitely," Cam replied just as softly.

Closing my eyes, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head before moving back to her lips. This kiss was shorter but just as amazing.

When we finally pulled away, she walked toward the door to her classroom, never breaking my gaze as she held my hand until it was no longer possible. Cammie disappeared behind the door, but I could see the smile on her face as she did.

Grinning, I turned and left the building, walking toward Zach's with only one thing on my mind.

_Cammie._

**A/N: Okay, so yes, I know. I've been MIA, and I'm SO SORRY. I've been very busy with school and writing my originals that I haven't had much time to update my stories, nor the inspiration. But, now that I'm or quarantine and have nothing better to do, I want to update and rewrite some of my fanfics. As you can see, I have rewritten _Caramel _****and honestly, I'm kind of in love with it. Let me know what you think in reviews, and once again I am extremely sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
